


Sunshine and Lollipops

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, LITERALLY LMAO, Lollipops, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: Lukas didn't realize that the annoying man he met at the pool would end up as his husband. And...it was all because of the lollipops.





	Sunshine and Lollipops

Lukas met him for the first time on a searing day in the middle of August.

The pool was the pièce de résistance for a hot summer day such as that one; Lukas was lounging in a deck chair, wearing about a million layers of sunscreen, about to be burnt to the crisp by the blazing sun. A few dozen frozen water bottles were set to the side of the chair, and he was holding a small, electric handheld fan, letting the artificial breeze try its hardest to cool him down.

Granted, he would have left if it wasn't for his little brother being there with his little Asian friend, Leon.

And so, he was sitting on the deck chair, about to go get a freeze pop from the snack bar, when a strange man sat down in the chair next to his and held out one of the aforementioned frozen treats for Lukas to take.

Lukas looked up from his book and held his place with his thumb, frowning up at the man. He looked from the freeze pop to the man, and back. The man had blonde, spiky hair that appeared almost untamable. His eyebrows were thick (though not as thick as his friend, Arthur's) and dark. And his mouth was curved up in a smile that even Lukas couldn't help but think was cute.

After taking the freeze pop from the man's hand, the wild blonde shook out his hand (it was probably tired from holding the treat out for too long, Lukas noted with a twinge of guilt) and held it out once again to shake Lukas'.

"I'm Matthias Køhler," the man grinned, his eyes squinting from the sun. Though, he did have a pair of sunglasses on his head, but honestly they seemed to be more of a fashion choice rather than for eye protection.

"Lukas Bondevik," Lukas stated hesitantly, shaking Matthias' hand. The other blonde's hand dwarfed his own. When it shook his, he felt like his arm was going to be pulled out of his socket.

"That's a cool name," Matthias replied, pulling his hand away after three way-too-rough shakes. "You Norwegian?" Lukas nodded, and Matthias nodded. "Even cooler. Get it?" And then he laughed the most obnoxious laugh that the Norwegian had ever heard.

Lukas rolled his eyes and tore open the plastic that the freeze pop was in, sighing heavily. He was still way too hot, and Matthias was making everything way worse. Lukas was flushed red from embarrassment and heat, and something else he didn't really know. Either way, he hated how the man was making him feel. He brought the freeze pop to his lips and took a bite.

"Why are you biting your freeze pop?" Matthias asked, raising his eyebrows, confused.

"What, am I not allowed to? Mind your own business." Lukas moved the chunk of flavored ice around, sucking the blueberry flavor out of it with his teeth. He crunched it after he got all of the flavoring out and swallowed. "How'd you know that blueberry is my favorite flavor?"

"You look like a blue kinda guy, is all," Matthias shrugged. He laid back in the deck chair and turned over to look at Lukas. "I myself am very partial to the cherry flavor, but they were all out."

"Mm." Lukas continued to eat the rest of the freeze pop, feeling himself cooling down a bit. However, the flush on his cheeks was still present, and he had no idea why. "Why'd you come over here again?"

"I dunno, I just saw a pretty boy over here and thought I'd talk to him."

"Where?" Lukas asked, flatly, looking out at the pool for his brother once again, not really paying attention.

"Lukas," Matthias snickered, sitting up and smirking at the Norwegian, "that pretty boy is _you_!"

"Mhm, that's great," Lukas replied, scanning the pool deck for a silver-haired boy, having not found him and his companion in the water. Then, he finally registered what Matthias had said, whipping his head around to look at the man beside him. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, nothing," Matthias waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing at all, except that you're the prettiest god damn boy I have _ever_ seen in my _entire life_."

The heat came back full force, and Lukas choked on air, breaking down into a fit of coughing.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The Dane blurted, jumping out of his chair and patting Lukas hard on the back.

The Norwegian, once he was able to breathe again, weakly smacked Matthias' hands away. "I'm fine." He stood from the chair and began to pack up his things.

"Wait, where are you going?" Matthias asked, sounding disappointed. Lukas looked up at him; the Dane looked like a lost puppy. He wished he'd just continued packing, after he saw that face.

"Look, I don't have time for sleazy pickup artists like you. Also, my brother is probably off somewhere, getting naked with his boyfriend. So, _fuck off_." Lukas threw the freeze pop stick at Matthias' feet and shoved all of his water bottles, his umbrella, and his little, battery-powered fan into his bag before walking away.

"Wait! I really meant it, Luka!" Matthias called after him, after picking up the wooden stick at his feet. He followed Lukas all the way out to his car, pleading him not to go.

Meanwhile, the Norwegian was either blushing out of his mind, or extremely sunburned. "Now you're just being annoying." He opened the right passenger's side door and snatched out two teenagers by their ears. "And here's exhibit A of why I had to leave."

Matthias covered his eyes with his hands. Granted, there wasn't much to see in the first place, except for a bunch of hickeys. Still, he was modest, and Lukas was honestly glad. He twisted Leon's ear and pinched it tighter, which was met with cries of pain. "Then do yourself a favor and don't touch my little brother again, how about that?" He said to the Cantonese boy nonchalantly.

The silver-haired boy, Emil, who was in fact Lukas' brother, was protesting angrily. But Lukas wasn't listening. Instead, he told him to get in the car, and told Leon to fuck off, before turning back to Matthias, who was still covering his eyes.

"You can uncover your eyes now, but I hope you're planning on doing what that other kid did," Lukas declared, crossing his arms.

Matthias uncovered his eyes and opened his mouth in protest. "But--"

"I didn't say 'protest like my brother'. Go away. Scat. Skedaddle."

"But I promise, Luka--"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"--I'm _not_ a pickup artist."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Prove it. You used a pretty corny pickup line back there."

"I'll prove it to you someday," Matthias crossed his arms, a determined look taking over his features. "But for now, just take my number. Maybe we can be friends!"

Lukas decided to humor him by forcing a smile on his face. He accepted the sticky note that Matthias had scribbled his number on (along with three, annoyingly big hearts that the Dane had spent way too long drawing and coloring in) and drove home silently with it resting in the cupholder of his car.

But when he walked inside with it clutched in his hands, as soon as Emil slunk upstairs to hide in his room, he tossed it in the garbage and dusted his hands off.

He sat down in his chair and reclined it back, laying back into the cool leather. He sighed and thought over what had happened with that weird man at the pool.

A few minutes later, the sticky note was out of the trash and was taped on the back of his bedroom door.

*

The next time Lukas saw him was at a fair months later.

Lukas hadn't ended up calling Matthias, which he kind of--only kind of--felt badly about. He had dated somebody during that period of time, but the guy dumped him during their date and left Lukas alone at the fair.

And so, he was walking around aimlessly around the rides. He didn't ride anything, just wandered around, staring at the ground. Occasionally, the enticing smells of the different kinds of food would latch onto him, but he didn't end up eating anything, either.

Eventually, he started to feel sick, so he sat down on one of the benches on the outskirts of the fair, right by the Fun House and the Ferris Wheel.

And then he looked up, and there Matthias was, carrying two lollipops, looking very worried. He was chewing on his lip and calling after someone, walking quickly after whoever it was. Lukas tracked the Dane's movements with his eyes and frowned. Whoever the person was, they weren't very happy with Matthias. They kept on walking and didn't even look back except to flip him off. After a bit more of following the person, seemingly begging them not to do something, he walked back, hanging his head, his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. He sat down on the other side of the bench and covered his eyes with his hands, crying. His shoulders shook, and his hands trembled.

Lukas, not knowing what else to do, reached out and gently touched Matthias' shoulder. "Hey." Matthias looked up, his eyes a bit puffy, red, and filled with tears. A stray tear fell from the corner of his right eye and slowly tracked down his face. "Matthias?"

Matthias' eyes widened, and a small smile formed on his face. He started laughing and even more tears ran down his face. "Fancy seeing _you_ here."

"What's the matter?"

"Just got dumped by my boyfriend," Matthias sighed, running his fingers through his antigravity hair.

"Wow, me too," Lukas replied, removing his hand from Matthias' arm.

"Why would anybody dump you, honestly?" The Dane asked, incredulously. "You're so beautiful."

"That's just it. He thought I was actually a girl and that's why I wouldn't let him in my pants."

"Oh..." Matthias lowered his head. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why'd yours dump you?"

"He said I was always too annoying and too loud and too childish."

"Which...is _somewhat_ true."

Matthias sighed. "I know."

Lukas felt pity for the man, he really did. He felt awful that someone had treated Matthias that way. Granted, he had done that, too, but Matthias wasn't all of those things all the time. Besides, Lukas was a strong believer in lovers not abusing each other like that. He growled. "I'm going to kill that idiot."

"Please don't," Matthias replied. "I still love him."

"Okay, sorry, Matthias, but why love a jackass like that?" The Norwegian shook his head. "You don't deserve someone like that."

"Hey," Matthias shrugged. "You at least get a lollipop out of this," he chuckled, pulling the lollipops he'd been carrying out of his pockets and handing the blueberry-flavored one to him.

"Blueberry? _Seriously_?" Lukas rolled his eyes. "Your ex likes blueberry, too?"

Once again, Matthias shrugged. And so, Lukas didn't say anything else in response, and accepted the lollipop. They both opened the lollipops and sat on the bench next to each other, both trying very hard not to bite the candy in their mouths.

It was beginning to grow dark by the time they both successfully finished their lollipops without biting them, and the lights on the rides were beginning to turn on, a whole new crowd flowing in. Lukas and Matthias followed them to the Ferris Wheel, and climbed on. After all, they had been feeling awful since they had gotten to the fair, so they decided that they might as well have some fun before they had to leave. Lukas didn't think much of the fact that Matthias sat right next to him instead of in the seat across from him.

Nothing really happened there, except they got to see the last rays of sunshine disappearing over the horizon, and the Dane complained that he was cold, so Lukas lent him his jacket, which was very close to being way too small.

The Norwegian rolled his eyes when Matthias boldly stated that he wanted to continue wearing the jacket until they had to leave.

When they did leave, Lukas wrote his number in permanent marker on Matthias' arm.

Matthias was practically glowing.

And Lukas grew warm again.

*

Another six months and another bad breakup later, Lukas sat outside of the apartment of his now-ex-boyfriend on another wooden bench. It was really dark outside, even though it was only six o'clock in the evening. He sighed and tightened his scarf, pulling his jacket closer around him. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his face on them, beginning to cry.

And while he cried, he felt warm arms wrap around him tightly, securely. They lifted him up and began to carry him somewhere, while he continued to cry, not even bothering to see who the person was.

He ended up crying himself to sleep, and waking up in his own room. The doorbell was ringing off the hook. Lukas assumed it was his ex trying to get him back. However, when he opened the door, there stood Matthias, holding something in his hand behind his back.

"Hej," Matthias said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Lukas questioned, rolling his eyes. "What is it this time?"

The Dane sighed. "Okay, well...you were crying on a bench by my apartment building, and I asked my friends to help me carry you home."

"Yeah."

"Well...I know you're upset. And I just wanted to try and cheer you up."

"How?"

"I need to give this delicious lollipop to the beautiful man standing right in front of me."

And then, Matthias pulled out the largest blueberry lollipop Lukas had ever seen.

Lukas took it from him, awed.

And then he dropped it. It didn't break when it hit the ground.

Their lips met gently, and Lukas almost burned to death from the heat rushing through his body at that moment.

Matthias was the first the pull away, and he looked down at Lukas with wide, blue eyes. "W-what-"

Lukas raised his eyebrows and backed away a bit, having been still nose-to-nose with the Danish man. Said Dane closed the gap again and kissed him, gripping Lukas' face with his hands. He was a clumsy, sloppy kisser, the Norwegian noted with a small snicker. He pressed his palms flat against Matthias' chest, pushing him back, before kissing him again, and again, and again. Matthias wrapped Lukas in an embrace, loosely draping his arms around his shoulders. And then, Lukas pulled away, and just leaned his head on the wild blonde's chest, hugging him in return.

"I should have realized sooner how you made me feel," the shorter blonde said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Luka," Matthias replied, smiling. "I don't care how long it took, as long as you love me now."

Lukas felt like he was going to start crying from both joy and sadness. Butterflies swarmed his stomach, and he picked up the lollipop, let Matthias in the house, closed the door, and sat down on the couch. He pulled the lollipop from the plastic it was wrapped in and put it in his mouth.

The Dane smiled at Lukas' shocked look when he withdrew the lollipop from his mouth. "Do you like it? It's blueberry cheesecake."

The Norwegian stared at Matthias, indigo eyes wide and confused. "Blueberry cheesecake?"

"You look like a cheesecake kinda guy, is all," Matthias laughed, shrugging.

*

Matthias and Lukas dated for five years after that, and the Dane kept bringing Lukas lollipops every morning on the way to work. And whenever Lukas was on a business trip, he'd receive whole family-size bags of lollipops in the mail, and he'd call Matthias and complain, until the wild blonde started to laugh, which made the Norwegian laugh, and the phone conversation always ended in a battle of compliments and a war over who would hang up.

And so, that's how Lukas ended up in a candy store meant for children and parents who were raising children. He walked through the aisles until he found something--exactly what he wanted. He stared at it, before pulling it off of the shelf and walking over to the counter, where the less-than-thrilled cashier was talking, bored, into the PA system about a spill on aisle six. The cashier looked up at the blonde and the small candy in his hands, rang him up, then went back to doing almost nothing.

Lukas almost sprinted out of the store (he'd been hanging around Matthias too much, what could he say) and made his way back to the apartment he and Matthias had moved into together. His boyfriend was watching a movie on the couch, his head resting against a pillow, curled up in a soft, brick red blanket. However, he looked up at Lukas when he heard him and grinned.

"Hej, Luka!" Matthias said, standing up off of the couch, the blanket falling off of his body. He embraced the Norwegian and kissed the top of his head. "Where'd ya go?"

"I went shopping," Lukas replied, returning the embrace and kissing Matthias. He felt his heart beating in his chest, and could feel the Dane's, too, beneath where his hand rested. He knew that it was beating for him, only him. That's why he had gotten the candy for him.

The soft crinkle of plastic when Matthias pulled him closer drew the taller male's attention to whatever was in Lukas' pocket, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What's in your pocket?" Lukas pulled the candy out, and Matthias frowned at it. "A ring pop?"

"Yes," the Norwegian answered, nodding. He gave Matthias a knowing look, but was just met with confusion. He sighed and unwrapped it, getting down on one knee.

That was when Lukas' gaze was met with many emotions, other than confusion; shock, love, joy, and nervousness--those were the ones that were easiest for him to comprehend. And then, Matthias burst out laughing that laugh that Lukas had found annoying when he'd first met him, and yet now was so happy to hear. Tears streamed down the Dane's face as he continued to laugh, and he held out his hand for Lukas to put the ring pop on.

"And I thought I was nostalgic," Matthias teased, holding out his hands, looking down at the giant candy ring on his finger. "But you, Lukas Bondevik, just proposed to me with a--with a ring lollipop."

The Norwegian blushed at this and ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "It's your favorite flavor, too."

Matthias brought it to his lips and tasted the candy, nodding. "It is cherry! God, I love you so much!" He hugged Lukas once again, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. And Lukas cried too, and smiled more that day than he had in his entire life.

*

Waking up without him was Hell.

Waking up after him was better.

But over all, waking up with him was heaven for Lukas.

His husband always cuddled him like he was a stuffed animal in the morning, kissing him softly all over, and lightly tickling his sides before pulling Lukas on top of him and bear-hugging him.

Of course, Lukas didn't mind. Matthias was the most amazing, most adorable, most perfect person in the world to him.

Then, Matthias would go downstairs, and the smell of coffee would waft upstairs. Lukas would cloak himself in blankets and go downstairs, following the fragrance of his favorite beverage, and he would find a steaming mug of coffee on the table, a blueberry lollipop laying right next to it. The Dane was the only one in the world who knew exactly how Lukas liked his coffee (other than Lukas' little brother) and was the only one that could make it perfectly. Lukas would always tease him about the lollipops, though.

"My teeth are going to rot if I have any more of these," he would say, shaking the candy at his husband threateningly.

And Matthias always laughed at that and opened a lollipop of his own--cherry, of course--and would begin to eat the candy. So, naturally, Lukas couldn't do anything but the same.


End file.
